


Freedom

by glenien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-25
Updated: 2006-10-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sonunda başarıyor..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

 

Başarmıştı.

 

Vücudundaki her kemik, her kas eklemi birbirinden korkunç acılar, lanetlerle sızlar, gözlerinin önündeki dünya tehlikeli bir şekilde titreşip dururken Harry bir elinde sımsıkı kavradığı asayı gevşetemeden, gözlerinin önündeki manzaraya bakmaktan kendini alamıyordu.

 

Önünde, Sihir Bakanlığı'nın Muggle dünyasına açılan dışarı doğru patlayarak yıkılmış duvarının önünde, bir öbek toz vardı.

 

Sıradan, siyah, diğerlerinden hiçbir farkı olmayan bir kül yığını..

 

Sağ Kalan Çocuk, Seçilmiş Kişi, Harry James Potter'ın özgürlüğünün simgesi..

 

Harry gülmeye başladı. Kahkahalar atıyordu. Sirius'un şimdi yıllar önce nasıl hissettiğini anlayabiliyordu, elinde değildi, içini kaplayan o derin, ağır yükün bir anda omuzlarından kalktığını hissetmek, karşısındaki duvardaki krateri ve kül yığınını kendisinin yarattığını bilerek, elindeki asadan son çıkan büyünün ruhunu parçalara ayırmasını görmek..  bu çılgınlığın üstesinden başka türlü gelemeyecekti..

 

Hayattaydı..

 

Yara bere içindeki bacakları onu daha da yakına sürükledi, görmeliydi, hissetmeliydi.. tekrar bir yanlışlığın olmasına izin veremezdi.. Kırık gözlük camlarının arkasından yüzündeki kanı silerek, dünyadaki en büyük düşmanının bir zamanlar durduğu yere doğru topalladı.

 

Geride hiçbir şey kalmamıştı. Harry bir an, kendi _Avada Kedavra_ sının nasıl olup da böyle bir etki gösterdiğini merak etti, fakat sonra hızla aklından sildi bu düşünceyi, nasıl olduğu değil, sonuç önemliydi.. Voldemort'tan geri kalan kül yığınına doğru bir adım daha attığı zaman, ayağının altına takılan ince bir cisimle sendeledi, durdu, eğilerek onu yerden aldı.

 

Voldemort'un asası..

 

Elindeki asanın kardeşi..

 

Gerçekten, gerçekten ölmüştü.

 

Harry onu öldürmüştü. Başarmıştı. Dünyadaki en korkunç büyücüyü, Karanlık Lord'u yeryüzünden silmeyi başarmıştı.

 

Eli bilinçsizce alnındaki kanayan yara izine gitti, yarası durmak bilmiyordu, fakat umrunda değildi, delicesine bir neşe içerisindeydi..

 

Bitmişti, bitirmişti, yaşıyordu..

 

_Kimse onu durduramazdı, özgürdü.._

 

"Potter!"

 

Dışarıdan vuran hava kadar keskin bir ses, aniden çılgın kahkahasını durdurmuştu, Harry yüzündeki sırıtışı silemeden, ayaklarının üzerinde sendeleyerek döndü, geriye baktı, bu ana tanıklık etmesi gereken belki de tek insan, karşısında duruyordu.

 

Severus Snape.

 

Harry, birden bir ara, kendi soyulmuş asasını yaklaşık on metre ileride bıraktığını ve onun yerine bu siyah, ince ve hafif ağaçtan yapılmış güzel asayı almış olduğunu gördü, arkasından dalgalanan, parçalanmış bir siyah pelerin sürükleyen Snape ona doğru dikkatli adımlar atarken fark etmişti bunu, asa eline o kadar harika uyuyordu ki, kendi asasından farkı hissetmesi imkansızdı, cidden. Bununla güveni artmıştı, çok daha güçlü hissediyordu kendini..

 

_Öylesin de zaten, unuttun mu, beni sen öldürdün çocuk.._

 

Harry tekrar mutlulukla güldü. Fakat beyninin dışındaki bir ses onu rahat bırakmıyordu.

 

"Potter.. Harry?.. Ne yapıyorsun?.."

 

Asa o kadar güzeldi ki, Harry onu denemeden bir kenara bırakmak istemiyordu. Ona aitti bu ince, uzun değnek, tıpkı gözlüklerinin ona ait olması gibi, veya yerden avucuna doldurduğu, bir kum saati gibi yavaş yavaş siyaha dönen mermer taşa dökülen kül yığını gibi..   

 

"Harry, elindekini bırak. Ve bana doğru yürü. Şimdi." diye emretti aynı ses, bu defa daha da sabırsızca, ve sanki de giderek acil bir ton alıyordu..

 

Harry söz dinlemek istemiyordu, emir almaktan sıkılmıştı..

 

_Birinin onu susturması gerek.._

 

Snape yerden bir şey almıştı. Sımsıkı elinde tuttuğu, ve yavaş yavaş ona doğrulttuğu bir şey. Oh, tabi.. Harry'nin asasıydı bu, Harry onu geride bırakmıştı..

 

Ama şimdi pek umrunda değildi doğrusu, yapması gereken daha önemli şeyler vardı..

 

_Evet. Biri gelmeden küllerimi bir araya getir. Severus her an harekete geçebilir. Çabuk ol._

 

Harry bu sesi biliyordu, tanıdıktı bu ses, rüyalarında ona fısıldayan, onunla konuşan, öfkelendiğinde içindeki kızgınlığı çıkaran sesti bu.. Harry bu fısıltıyla büyümüştü hep, Kreacher'ı öldürmesini söyleyen bu sesti, her Horcrux yok ettiğinde daha da net bir şekilde kafasının içinde duymaya başlamıştı onu..

 

Ve Harry hep onun sözünü dinlemişti, ne pahasına olursa olsun..

 

Ses güldü ilk kez kafasında. _Elbette, Harry.. Benim değerli hazinelerimi yok etmeye başladığınızı fark etmedim mi sanıyorsun? Yeni bir plan bulmalıydım, ve sen, küçüğüm, bana tahminlerimin ötesinde bir güç sağladın.._

 

Tahminlerin ötesinde bir güç sağlamıştı..

 

O, Harry..

 

Snape'in sesi yankılanan odada fişek gibi patladı. "POTTER! Kendi kendine karar vermeyi bırak ve beni dinle! Kafanın içinde neler duyabileceğini biliyorum, zihnini koruyacak durumda değilsin, _fakat ona karşı çıkabilirsin._ Sesimi takip et ve ona karşı savaş, seni aptal çocuk! Daha önce yaptın, gene yapabilirsin!"

 

_Saçmalık, kimse daha önce Karanlık Lord'u yenemedi.. eh, şimdiye kadar.. sen her zaman bir istisnaydın değil mi Potter? Asanı kaldır._

 

Snape hızla ona doğrultulan karanlık asanın öteki ucundaki yemyeşil gözleri donuklaşan çocuğa baktı. Elindeki açık renk asayı bir can simidi gibi sımsıkı tutuyordu. Usulca mırıldandı. "Bırak, onunla ben konuşayım.."

 

Harry fısıldadı. "Yapamazsın."

 

"Senin doğumundan bile önce ben bu işi yapıyordum. Bırak onunla konuşayım, Harry.."

 

_Ne kadar büyük bir fedakarlık bu böyle Harry.. Dumbledore'u öldüren bir adam için fazlasıyla dramatik bile.. Dikkatinin dağılmasını istiyor, ona izin verme._

 

"Senin bir fazlalık olduğunu söylüyor.."

 

_Sana bunu söylemedim ben. Benim dediklerimi yap, yoksa sonuçları katlanamayacağın kadar acı dolu olur.. Artık acı çekmek istemiyorsun değil mi Harry?_

 

"Hayır.." diye fısıldadı Harry, bir yandan tüm hücrelerine kadar titriyordu, "istemiyorum.."

 

Severus elinde olmadan ona doğru bilinçsiz bir adım attı, zihninde duydukları her neyse, Harry'nin yüzündeki tüm kanın çekilmesine yol açmıştı, karmakarışık saçlarının altından görülen genç yüzü bembeyazdı. Siyah saçlı, en az karşısındaki çocuk kadar yaralı bir halde olan adam, hafiften titreyen eline hakim olmaya çalışarak, içindeki panik duygusunu bastırdı, şimdi kontrolü yitirmenin sırası değildi, Albus, yıllardır onu bu an için hazırlamıştı, verdiği sözleri tutmalıydı, dünyanın ona ihtiyacı vardı..

 

Harry'nin ona ihtiyacı vardı..

 

"Onunla konuşmalıyım.." diye belirtti yüksek sesle Snape, sözcükleri açık ve netti. "Ona iletmem gerekenler var, Potter. Efendimizle olan bağımızın arasında duruyosun."

 

James Potter'ın kopyası olan genç yüz, bir an donuk ifadesini sürdürdü, daha sonra alaycı denebilecek bir tonla devam etti. "Zihninde yalan görmüyorum, Severus, fakat böylesi zavallı bir bahane de duymadım."

 

"Size hiç yalan söylemedim, Lordum." diye hafif bir baş eğmesiyle cevapladı Severus Snape, "fakat sizden sakladığım gerçekler oldu, evet.."

 

"Söyle.." diye haşin bir ses tonuyla devam etti Harry Potter'ın ağzından çıkan ses, "tekrar bedenime dönmeden önce söylemen gerekenleri bana ilet, Severus, çünkü onlar son sözlerin olacak, inan bana. Çocuğu öldürmeden beni durduramazsın ve sen de bunu biliyorsun."

 

"Biliyorum," diye cevapladı eski Ölüm Yiyen, birden soluk soluğa kalmıştı ve güçlükle nefes alıyordu, "Ve inan bana, amacım onu öldürmek değil."

 

"Neden?" diye hafifçe gülümsedi Voldemort, Potter'ın yüzündeki çarpık ifadeden yansıyarak, "senin yüce kişileri öldürmekte daha önce de bir problemin olmamıştı hatırladığım kadarıyla Severus.."

 

"Yanılıyorsun.." diye tısladı elindeki asayı şimdi daha güçlü kavrayan, parça parça olmuş, kanlar içindeki adam, "hiçbir zaman yaptıklarımdan pişmanlık duymayacak kadar ruhumu parçalara bölemedim ben.. senin aksine, Tom Riddle.."

 

Soğuk bir öfke, sakince ortasından donan bir buz gibi genç Harry Potter'ın bir zamanlar yakışıklı, şimdi çarpık ifadeli yüzünü kapladı. "Oh lütfen, en azından eski takipçilerimin bu saçmalığı sürdürmeyecek kadar akıllı olduğunu varsaymak isterim.."

 

"Bir zamanlar çekindiğin tek büyücünün kullandığı addı bu, değil mi? Ve tabi, içinde bulunduğun bedenin de.. Potter'ın sonunda dediğini yapması ne kadar ironik, değil mi _Lordum_ , hem de hiçbirimizin beklemediği kadar büyük bir başarıyla?.."

 

"Yeter." diye kesti Snape'in ateşli saldırısını Voldemort tek bir baş hareketiyle, şimdi tekrar yerdeki küllere dönüyordu, elindeki asayı havaya kaldırarak geniş bir yay çizdi, ve küller toplanarak bir yığın halini almaya başladı. "Gereksiz laf ebeliklerine harcayacak zamanım yok, ya çocuğa karşı duyduğun sorumluluğu yerine getir, ya da nefesini kendine sakla.."

 

"Hayır." diye haşince cevap verdi siyah saçlı genç adam, elindeki asayı doğrultmuş, toplanan küllerin yanında duran bedene doğru iyice yaklaşmıştı, "sana izin vermeyeceğim, bu sefer değil.."

 

Potter durdu, Snape'in nefretle çarpılmış yüzüne baktı, gülümsedi. "Senin bilginin çok ötesinde bir büyüye sahibim, biliyorsun değil mi Severus? Bana kaybettireceğin zamana çok pişman olacaksın."

 

"Karşı çıkmazsam olacağı kadar değil.." diye soluk soluğa fısıldadı zaten solgun olan yüzünün rengi iyice uçan Severus Snape.

 

"Öyle olsun, madem.." diye hafif bir ilgiyle güldü Voldemort, sonra şimşek gibi hızla tısladı. " _Crucio!_ "

 

Öteki dünyadanmışcasına çığlıklar harabe halindeki Bakanlık girişini doldururken, yerde siyah bir yığın, paçavra gibi sürünerek, büzüşerek, titriyordu. Parmaklarının arasında, ince, uzun, siyah asasını döndüren, yüzü, sanki bütün yüklerinden kurtulmuş, yepyeni bir kimliğe bürünmüşcesine rahat bir genç adam, büyüyü kaldırarak, onu daha da uzun boylu gösterecek şekilde dik durarak, kendinden emin, yumuşak adımlarla yerde işkence çeken adama doğru ilerledi.

 

Severus Snape, hırıltıyla nefes alarak, karşısındaki bu çok tanıdık fakat bir o kadar da yabancı yüze baktı, Harry Potter'ın yüzünde, nazik ve bir o kadar da soğuk bir tebessüm vardı, yakışıklı yüzünde, her zaman yemyeşil olan gözleri, giderek kırmızı, aç bir parıltıyla doluyordu.

 

"Cesursun, beklediğimden çok hem de Severus.." diye tıslar gibi alçak bir sesle konuştu, efendisi, ayağıyla göğsüne bastırarak, altında bedenin daha da acıyla inlemesine sebep olarak.

 

"İtiraf etmeliydim ki senin ihanetin aklımın ucundan bile geçmemişti, her zaman o kadar zavallı, o kadar kendi gururuna düşkün bir aptaldın ki, gerçekten, senin gibi bir adamın amaçları olacağını bile düşünmemiştim.." diyerek güldü koyulaşan gözlerle giderek korkunç bir benzerlik alan James Potter'ın yüzü, "Her zaman kendinden güçlülere sığınan, kendi başının çaresine bile bakamayan, iğrenç, zavallı bir yaratık.."

 

"Ölümün de senin kadar zavallı ve işe yaramaz olacak, ama ya bu beden? Bu çocuğun, bizzat senin öğrencinin içinde ne kadar büyük, saklı bir güç tuttuğundan haberin var mı? _Benim ruhumdan_ bir parça, Severus, en işe yaramaz büyücüyü bile ne hale çevirebileceğini kendimiz gördük, fakat hayır, genç Harry işe yaramaz değil, o çok özel bir şeye sahip, bende olmayan bir şeye, beni güçsüz kılan, onu ise yücelten bir emele, Severus.. bunun ne olduğu konusunda bir fikrin var mı?"

 

Snape parçalanmış elleriyle göğsündeki ayağı itmeye çalışarak, ağzına dolan kanı yere tükürdü. "İnsanlık olmasın sakın?" diye hırıldadı.

 

Harry güldü. "Hayır, sevgili oğlum, bu sevgi.. aşk.. Potter kalbinde bütün sevdiklerinden bir parça tutuyor, itiraf etmeliyim, başta beni zehirleyen, ama şimdi beni olduğumdan güçlü kılan bir şey.."

 

"Çünkü Severus, sen bu genç kalpte hiçbir yer tutmamaktasın, bu aklın sevebildiği herşeye, herkese zarar verdin.. Sevgili Lily Potter, yakışıklı James.." diye sırıtarak saçlarını asasız eliyle şöyle bir karıştırdı Karanlık Lord, "Hayattaki tek ailesi, vaftiz baba Sirius, kurtadam Remus Lupin, bilge, yaşlı Dumbledore.. Ailesini öldürdün, arkadaşlarını incittin.. Oh, şimdi pişman değil misin, birazcık olsun eski efendinin sözünü dinleyip, genç Harry'e adil davranmadığın için?"

 

Snape sıkılı dişlerinin arasından hırladı. "Ona hakettiği gibi davrandım ben, ve Potter biraz olsun akıl sahibiyse, tüm bunları en sonunda onun iyiliği için yaptığımı anlayacaktır.."

 

Bir dizi parlak diş, açılarak sırıttı. "Senin için çok kötü.. anlamıyor, Severus.."

 

"Oh, evet, _anlıyor_.." diye tısladı Severus Snape, o koyu renk gözlerin tam içine bakarak, "Senin sandığından daha da çok hem de.. _Legilimens_!"

 

Harry'nin gözlerinin içinden bakan Voldemort'un bakışları bir an irileşti, sonra hızla beynine dalan Snape'in zihinsel varlığıyla hızla irkilerek, geriledi, sendeledi, dizlerinin üzerine düştü, yumruk haline gelmiş elleri, başını kavradı, Harry'nin anıları yüz üstüne çıktıkça, daha da büyük bir acıyla iki büklüm oluyor, haykırıyor, haykırıyordu..

 

Severus kapalı zihninin gerisinden, büyük bir umutsuzlukla fısıldıyordu, _savaşmak zorundasın Harry, dışarı çık ve savaş, savaş, savaş.._

 

_Artık istemiyorum._

 

_Bu sonuncusu olacak, herşeyin sonu, şimdi vazgeçemezsin, şu anda bırakamazsın.._

 

_Çok zayıfım.. ve çok yorgun.._

 

_Bunu yapabilirsin._

 

_Yardım et bana.. yardım et.._

 

_Sevdiklerine odaklan, ve onu dışarı it. Bu sadece bir Horcrux, Harry, senin gücünle o da yok olacaktır.. Sende olup da Voldemort'ta olmayan tek şeyi kullan Harry.._

 

Severus nazik fakat kararlı bir elle itilmişcesine, Potter'ın zihninden çıkartılırken, hırıldayan nefeslerle, göğsü sıkışarak, karşısında çırpınan bedene bakıyordu, bir şey, biri birden Harry'nin vücudunun kontrolünü ele alırken, Harry elindeki asaya bakarak onu yere attı, daha sonra ilerleyerek yerde yatan Severus'a yaklaştı, ona elini uzatarak açık, kararlı bir sesle konuştu. "Sana güveniyorum, Severus Snape."

 

Snape bir an donakalarak, tam karşısındaki, giderek yemyeşil bir ışıkla dolan gözleri, Lily Evans'ın parlak, zümrüt yeşili gözlerini izledi, sonra Harry'nin uzattığı eli yakaladı.

 

Onun ve Potter'ın avuçları birleştiği zaman, korkunç bir güç dalgası, genç adamdan yayılarak Snape'i sarstı, Harry tüm gücüyle onun elini tutmaya devam ederek, eski Ölüm Yiyen'i ayağa kaldırdı, Snape kendi ayaklarının üzerine basabildiği zaman, bakışları yerden kalkarak tam Harry'nin gözlerine odaklandı, ve tam o sırada, korkunç bir acı, mızrak gibi sol koluna saplandı.

 

Severus haykırarak kolunu göğsüne bastırırken, Harry onun avucunu bırakmadan, ayaklarının üzerinde durmayı sürdürüyordu, oluk oluk kan, Snape'in göğsüne bastırdığı kolunun içinden cübbesine akarken, gözleri dehşetle bir silikleşen siyah izini, bir de Harry'i izliyordu, ikili, Karanlık İşaret tamamen yok olana dek aynı şekilde birbirlerine bakmayı sürdürdüler, sonunda Severus tamamen Voldemort'un damgasının etkisinden çıkınca, Harry onun elini bıraktı, geriye doğru bir adım attı, elleri başının iki tarafına kapanırken, tüm gücüyle haykırdı. "Beni artık ele geçiremeyeceksin, zihnimden çık git!"

 

Bakanlık'ın zaten yıkık duvarları, büyük bir güç dalgasıyla sarsılırken, bembeyaz bir ışık Harry'nin ayaklarının altından çaktı, ve tüm renkleri silerek, yok oldu. Snape, tekrar görür hale geldiği zaman, Voldemort'un ne küllerinden, ne de asasından geriye bir şey kalmıştı, sadece boş salonun ortasında, rengi uçmuş suratı, ayaklarının üzerinde sallanan, yaralı bir genç adam, Harry Potter vardı.

 

Harry'nin gözleri kapanarak, vücudu yere doğru bir kavis yaptığı zaman, Severus Snape, çoktan onu yakalamak için yanına yetişmişti. Yere, kollarının arasına yerleştirdiği genç adama ilk yaptığı, burnunun ucundaki kırık gözlüğü atmak, ve iki yana uçmuş kahküllerinden gözüken alnına dokunmak olmuştu.

 

Şimşek şeklindeki yara izi yok olmuştu..

 

Harry sonunda özgürdü..

 

Snape, boğazındaki bir düğümle, yüzünde oluşmaya başlayan acı dolu fakat rahatlamış bir ifadeyle, gülümsedi, derin bir iç çekerek, başını genç adamın göğsüne eğdi, ve tüm dünya, Harry Potter'ın onları nasıl kurtardığını anlatmaya başlamadan önce, birkaç dakika dinlendi.

 


End file.
